


Wonshot

by Kingsaucy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Bunbun - Freeform, Fluff, For aric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsaucy/pseuds/Kingsaucy
Summary: For Aric for his birthday! ILY xoxox





	Wonshot

Aric and Wonho had been together for nearly a year. It was a whirlwind romance, a real love at first sight story. Wonho with all his courage asked Aric to be his boyfriend on Aric's birthday so he would never forget that he has loved Aric since the day he was born. 

Aric was excited to find out what Wonho would have planned for his birthday this year. Surely he must have something planned, this was Wonho we were talking about. Despite his sexy fuc boi exterior he was actually the softest romantic you could ever meet! 

The boys hadn't spoke to each other in about a week. Wonho had an exhaustingly busy schedule. Being an idol in love came with hardships such as this. Wonho wouldn't let Aric feel abandoned or unloved or uncared for! Everyday he would send a morning Text a goodnight Text and a selfie. But that was the only contact they had together. Aric wasn't worried, Wonho never misses an important even or a change to be sickeningly romantic. Besides, Wonho's schedules were to end the day before his birthday so they could spend the day together. 

Finally, the day had come, ARIC'S BIRTHDAY! Aric took his birthday week off work, he didn't want to deal with all the fake ass bitches in the office wishing him a happy birthday through their teeth! The extra few hours in bed left Aric feeling refreshed and full of energy, which is lucky because 0.1 seconds after waking up the excitement of knowing Wonho would be back today was overwhelming. Aric would never admit it but when that realisation sank in he squealed and kicked his covers off of himself in a fit of sheer happiness. 

Checking his phone he expected to see a happy birthday Text, maybe an extra special selfie ;) however, he was greeted only by 2 texts, one from his mother and his best friend Yuri. Feeling a little hurt he called Wonho but it went straight to voicemail. With that he called Yuri and she instantly picked up!

"Hey, birthday boy!" 

"Yuri, thank you but I haven't heard anything from Wonho and its already 12:30pm" 

"Calm down Aric, he may be on route or still asleep himself" 

"His phone is OFF he NEVER has his phone off, and he is an early riser, the latest he has ever slept in was 9am" 

"Don't get worked up, it's your birthday enjoy yourself and you an Wonho will catch up later, you know what he is like, jeez he will be planning something major, and you also know he can't keep secrets so is probably avoiding you so he doesn't spill the details." 

"I hope so, gahh, I am so mad though! Not even a text or selfie, hmph! He best have something AMAZING planned to keep me sweet" 

"Haha, okay diva, I will see you in a few days for you birthday get away! So no matter what happens look forward to that" 

"Ha... you are right! Okay, breathe. Thank you for wishing me a happy birthday, I appreciate it!" 

"No worries, see you soon" 

With that the call ended and Aric threw his phone on the bed and let out a long sigh. He thought it better to get him self ready for the day so when Wonho does event show his ass he would be looking fly and fresh, show Wonho what he has been missing all day. 

By 3pm he was fed, watered and clothed. Even if Aric did say so himself, he really did look amazing today. A professional stylist couldn't even coin together looks as flawless as the ones Aric was serving. 

By 4, Aric was restless, he wanted to celebrate his birthday but had no plans with anyone else as he didn't want his boyfriend time to be interrupted. He tried calling again... straight to voicemail. Aric wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. The only option was Hyungwon, Wonho's bandmate and best friend. 

"Hello? Everything okay?" 

"Is Wonho with you?" 

"No, sorry Aric he left at 8am. Is he not with you?" 

"He isn't, and he isn't answering his phone" 

"Oh dude, sorry I can't help. I thought he was leaving early to be with you" 

"Thanks" 

Aric hung up. He didn't get on great with Hyungwon as Hyungwon had a massive crush on Wonho. But calling him didn't even help. It was useless, it was approaching and Aric's frustration was at boiling point. 

*knock knock* 

Aric peeled himself from the couch and shuffled to the door and lamely opened it. Wonho burst in straight past him and straight upstairs. Aric just stood looking dumbfounded. 

"HEY!" Aric shouted as he eventually moved from the door up the stairs. "What have you been doing all day?! Not even say hello to me?" 

Wonho looked over to Aric. "I have been busy, you know how hectic things get" 

"Hectic doing what? You were not with MX! All well you have found time to text me, not much but at least once a day but today of all days you don't?" 

"Don't get mad at me, I can't help what can't be helped. Don't make a mountain out of a molehill and move on" 

Aric was so angry and upset he just grabbed his phone and keys off the bed and walked out. He didn't get far jus to the end of the street! He called Yuri again, he needed comforting. 

Wonho sharply swallowed as he heard the front door slam! He didn't mean to be such a dick. Especially to the love of his life on the most important day of the year. Wonho cursed himself for not being able to keep secrets, being a dick was the only way he would be able to not drop any details. Details which were still in the process. He planned a whole elaborate day of shopping with a personal shopper at Aric's favourite store and meals and he hoped to go to the meadow and lay there together as the sky writer wrote I love you Aric in the sky but every single plan fell through last minute. The store closed today after a break in the night before, the meadow was closed to prepare for the nation festival and the sky writer took severely ill. Wonho had been rushing around all day trying to figure out what to do. 

An hour previous Wonho ran into Kihyun at their dorm. In a hyperventilating crying mess he told kihyun everything and how he felt like an unloveable failure and how he would never be able to face Aric ever again! Kihyun couldn't help but laugh to himself at how extra Wonho was getting, literally at one point in his melodramatics he was saying that his actions are going to bring on the apocalypse. 

"Wonho, Wonho WONHO!!! Get a grip, okay so all your plans failed and you haven't prepared a backup it's NOT the end of the world. I will help you think of a new idea" Kihyun smiled reassuringly. 

"It won't work, nothing will! I haven't even wished him a happy birthday today AHHHHH!!! Why am I like this! He will hate me!!!" 

"Wonho, it's Aric, he won't hate you! God! Let me think" it didn't take Kihyun long to this on the perfect backup idea! 

"Okay SO! Remember where you first met? At starly park? Well that park is BEAUTIFUL and even more beautiful and romantic at night time! So take him there and I will prepare a picnic for you and you can have a beautiful evening together. I will even tell you my secret spot so you have privacy!" 

Wonho perked up! It was the perfect idea! Aric was sentiment so will find that cute! Surely if he explained the rest of the days situations Aric wouldn't be too mad about the late contact. 

"Wonho, run to Aric's and get the gift you got him and maybe some warm clothes? All your clothes are there pretty much and mine are too small for you! Make sure to grab scarves and stuff for Aric too. Then get back here I will have finished the food and then go pick him up!" 

Wonho agreed and here we are back to Wonho alone in Aric's bedroom with Aric crying on the street. Wonho tried his best to keep a clear head and get back to the dorm quickly! 

Once back Kihyun met him at the door and basically threw the food at him. 

"Go and win your man over" 

Wonho fumbled out and took a deep breathe! It was time! 

*Text* ARIC<3  
Hey, don't be mad at me! Meet me where we first met! I will be waiting xxx 

Aric looked at his phone, it was from Wonho. He rolled his eyes! It was now 7pm, why did Wonho want to meet him in a park at night! Aric's mind was in overdrive at this point and thought this was it, it's the end! He apprehensively got up off the pavement and made his way to the park! 

Surely enough, there was Wonho. He was stood sheepishly under a street lamp holding a pink rose. Aric approached with caution. 

Once Wonho saw Aric his heart beat the fastest it ever has. He was unable to get a proper look earlier and man Wonho was in awe. 

"A..Aric" Wonho's voice was shaken "I am so so sorry, my friend words will not be enough" Wonho choked on his words. 

"here, I don't want you cold" Wonho chuckled nervously as Aric gave no reaction. Wonho passed his boyfriend the rose and wrapped a giant scarf around him! 

"Now, please, follow me" Wonho flashed Aric the smile he couldn't resist and followed Wonho. 

With no expectation, Aric couldn't believe his eyes when they walked narrowly between some bushes to discover a candlelit clearing. Wonho led the stunned Aric to a cushion on a blanket and set next to him. 

"I know I am late and I know I should be forgiven but what I had planned fell though last minute so I needed to figure something else out and I didn't want to face you until I did! It is your birthday! My Aric's birthday, my favourite day! I always want you to feel special so I wanted to put my all into this! I am so so sorry it took all day for me to show you.." Wonho was interrupted by Aric throwing himself into his boyfriends defined arms! Wonho was shocked but help him tightly and affectionately. 

"Wonho, I was so mad but thank you! Thank you so much! This is such a sweet gift." 

Wonho couldn't help but cry, he is the softest hoe afterall. 

"I love you Aric, happy birthday"


End file.
